Śmiertnik Zębacz
. Śmiertnik Zębacz (ang. Deadly Nadder) — uważany za najpiękniejszy gatunek smoka, jeden z dwóch przedstawicieli klasy tropicieli (dawniej zaliczany do ostrej klasy). Wygląd W filmie Zębacz przypomina dwunogiego dinozaura z okrągławą głową. Ma dosyć duże nozdrza. Skrzydła są stosunkowo małe, smok może jednak osiągać duże prędkości. Łapy są masywne i dość długie, podobnie jak szpony. Głowa jest stosunkowo duża, między nozdrzami znajduje się kolec. Z tyłu głowy wyrastają kolce przypominające koronę. Łuski smoka są krótkie, lecz szerokie i grube. Dość długi ogon jest w całości pokryty kolcami, którymi może strzelać na duże odległości. Według wielu Śmiertnik jest najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich smoków. Występuje w różnych kolorach ale najczęściej spotykane są niebieskie , fioletowe i zielone osobniki. W grze Rise of Berk Do pewnego poziomu Śmiertnik wygląda tak jak w filmie. Występuje barwie fioletowo - żółtej z białym podbrzuszem. Po wyszkoleniu w Smoczym Sanktuarium zmienia kolor skóry na zielono - czerwony. Kolce smoka również stają się czerwone , a w dodatku są gęstsze, co widać zwłaszcza na głowie i ogonie. Na nogach Śmiertnika również pojawiają się kolce. Szpony na skrzydłach stają się widocznie mocniejsze. Siedlisko i dieta Siedliskiem Śmiertnika, podobnie jak innych gatunków, było i jest Smocze Leże. Udomowione osobniki żyją wraz z wikingami na wyspie Berk. Śmiertniki mogą żywić się właściwie wszystkim, lecz najbardziej aprobują mięso. Jedzą również ryby i polują na owce. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, jaja Śmiertnika można znaleźć w Smoczym Leżu (Dragon's Nest) i Przerażającym Punkcie (Horrenodus Point). Zachowanie i tresura Nieoswojeni przedstawiciele Śmiertników najczęściej polują samotnie, rzadziej stadnie. Śmiertniki są uważane za próżne smoki, lubią dbać o swój wygląd, wyróżniać swoją urodę. Uwielbiają, gdy ktoś się o nie troszczy, oraz gdy są w centrum uwagi. Zębacza jest dosyć łatwo wytresować. Wystarczy je uspokoić i zdobyć ich zaufanie, podchodząc od tyłu i gładząc pokaźne kolce na ogonie. Ujeżdżanie Śmiertnika Zębacza nie stwarza problemów. Ważna jest dobra koordynacja jeźdźca ze smokiem, nie tylko podczas lotu. Kolce Zębacza mogą służyć jako drabina, podczas gdy jeździec wspina się na klif. Jeśli dotknie się tylnej części głowy smoka, pod kolcami, wystrzeli pojedynczy kolec ze swojego ogona. W okresie godowym Śmiertniki Zębacze udają się na Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie składają swoje jaja. W jednym miocie jest ich zwykle po kilka. Jaja thumb|140px Jajo smoka przedstawione zostało w grze Rise of Berk. Ma ono owalny kształt i ma barwę przyszłego wyklutego osobnika. W dodatku z skorupa jaja cała pokryta jest kolcami, które zapewne odstraszają drapieżniki. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ogień ŚmiertnikaŚmiertnika Zębacza wyróżniają cechy: *Zieje podpalonym magnezem, co sprawia, że jego smoczy oddech przypomina fajerwerki i jest najgorętszy wśród smoków. *Może ciskać swoimi ostrymi kolcami w dowolnej chwili, na duże odległości. W ten sposób może skutecznie skrzywdzić wroga. *Posiada niezwykły węch, przez co został zaliczony do klasy tropicieli. Potrafi wykryć osobę znajdującą się 100 stóp dalej (około 30 metrów). *Potrafi celnie strzelić jednym kolcem, gdy poklepie się go w tył głowy. Słabości Śmiertniki Zębacze posiadają martwą strefę, czyli kąt, pod którym nie widzą niczego, znajdujący się dokładnie naprzeciw nosa. Można to jak najbardziej wykorzystać. Ten gatunek, podobnie jak i inne, okropnie boi się węgorzy ponieważ po zjedzeniu węgorza choruje. Obezwładnia je zapach smoczymiętki oraz drapnięcie pod szyją. Może być kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha. Źle działa na niego niebieski oleander (wywołuje chorobę u smoka). Paraliżuje go wrzask Krzykozgona. Smoczy korzeń sprawia, że smok staje się niezwykle agresywny. Zębacze są z natury próżne i pyszne, lubią być w centrum uwagi. Uwielbiają, gdy się je komplementuje. ''Rise of Berk |czas poszukiwania jaja = 1 godzina (Dragon's Den) 4 godziny (Pointly Point) 12 godzin (Black Heart Bay) 16 godzin (Caliban Caves) 6 godzin (Dragon Island) |cena = 125 |drewno = 127 000/h |ryby = 127 000/h |opis = A vain and aggressive spine-shooting Tracker Class Dragon. A keen sense of smell makes up for a blind spot right in front of its nose. |tłumaczenie = Próżny i agresywny kolco-strzelny smok Klasy Tropiącej. Dobrym zmysłem węchu nadrabia ograniczone martwą strefą pola widzenia naprzeciw nosa.|dostępność = zawsze|nazwa ang = Deadly Nadder}} School of Dragons Historia 'Śmiertnika Zębacza''' poznajemy na Smoczym szkoleniu. Występuje na lekcji Pyskacza o martwych strefach smoków. Jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku pozwolił się wytresować Astrid. Pomógł dotrzeć Czkawce do Szczerbatka i brał udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Po tym wydarzeniu ogromnie zaprzyjaźnił się z dziewczyną i stał się jej smokiem, a zarazem najlepszym przyjacielem. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, Zębacze, oprócz Wichury, smoczycy Astrid, pojawiają się tylko kilka razy, jako pospolite na Berk smoki. Jeden z nich jest wytresowany przez Pleśniaka w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2). DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Śmiertnik Zębacz występuje w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies i jest pierwszym smokiem, jakiego można wytresować. Jego siedlisko znajduje się w Niedostępnej Zatoczce i żywi się mięsem. School of Dragons Również w grze'' School of Dragons'' występuje Śmietnik Zębacz. Jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Można również kupić jego jajo za 250 gemsów lub 12000 monet (po osiągnięciu 50000pkt UDT). Wykluwa się 10 godzin. W książkach Śmiertnik Zębacz pojawia się również w książkach autorstwa Cressidy Cowell pod nazwą Nadder Zabójczy. Znane Śmiertniki Zębacze *Wichura *Śmiertniki z wyspy Łupieżców *Śmiertnik Zębacz z gry Rise of Berk *Śmiertnik Zębacz z gry Wild Skies *Śmiertniki ze Smoczej Wyspy *Flystorm *Potomstwo Wichury *Zębacz z Tygodnia Borka *Bezimienny Śmiertnik Zębacz Ciekawostki *Aby wyszkolić Śmiertnika Zębacza, należy bardzo ostrożnie podejść do niego od strony ogona i delikatnie gładzić pokaźne kolce na ogonie. *Często jest nazywany Śmiertelnik Zębacz. *Śmiertnik Zębacz jest połączeniem strusia, tyranozaura i papugi. *Śmiertnik Zębacz należał dawniej do ostrej klasy, ale od filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 zalicza się go do klasy tropicieli. Co ciekawe, jego wizerunek nadal widnieje na symbolu ostrej klasy. *U Zębaczy występuje dymorfizm płciowy. Samice mają węższe pyski, większe rogi nosowe, a ich górna szczęka z przodu zachodzi na dolną, natomiast pyski samców są szerokie, róg mniejszy, zaś dolna szczęka zachodzi na górną. * Lubią kurczaki, dzięki nim stają się szybsze. * Jego szpony przypominają pazury Welociraptora - jednego z dinozaurów, żyjących w okresie późnej kredy. Zobacz też en::Deadly Nadder es::Mortífero Nadder ru:Злобный Змеевик Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Klasa tropicieli Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk